


[fanvid] stars

by coffeesuperhero



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Eleventyfest, Episode: s05e10 Vincent and the Doctor, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeesuperhero/pseuds/coffeesuperhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vincent told them that he would miss them terribly. After they've gone, he remembers his friends and wonders how far away from him they have traveled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[fanvid] stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lyras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyras/gifts).



> Made for lyras, for eleventyfest. 
> 
> **Music** : Stars, Grace Potter & the Nocturnals  
>  **Content notes** : Lots of angst. NB: vid contains character suffering from depression; vid also includes clips from Angels Take Manhattan.

[stars](http://vimeo.com/75106532) from [coffeesuperhero](http://vimeo.com/user13088689) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

Password: vincent


End file.
